Second Chances
by Anelle
Summary: Sequel to New Strength. Kagome and co. have been living in the feudal era for a year and everything it going great. But when a new enemy threatens to ruin Kagome's life and chance at true happiness will she be strong enough to stop them?


Well the people have spoken and I've decided to make the sequel to New Strength! I got a lot of really positive feedback about the story and I think all my loyal readers deserve a sequel. So I really hope you enjoy it!

**Family Life**

Kagome couldn't believe it's been a whole year since she came back to the feudal era with her new brother and her new British family. Her kingdom was whole once again and she was welcomed with open and loving arms by her people. She enjoyed taking walks through the city and talking to her subjects. They were all very kind and enjoyed it very much whenever she came to visit them. This was how she spread the news of the ball that took place only a month after she arrived. People were still talking about it.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome was waiting outside the thick wooden door waiting to be announced to her people. She knew there were hundreds of youkai in that room and couldn't help but be nervous. She was wearing an elegant silver formal kimono with pink cherry blossoms decorating the sleeves and hem with a pink obi tied intricately in the back. Her silvery white hair was half up in an intricate pattern and a beautiful jeweled comb in her hair. _

_Finally she heard her name and title being announced and the doors opened. She stepped through and saw the bowing forms of everyone. Even Sesshoumaru was in a slight bow. After a short time she was getting uncomfortable and started to walk down the stairs and everyone straightened from their bowing position. As soon as she was at the bottom three little ones bounded up to her. And hugged her around the waist._

"_Why hello. You act as if you didn't see me an hour ago!" She laughed as Sota, Shippo, and Rin detached themselves from her. Rin was very excited to go to her first ever formal ball and told anyone who would listen, which was everyone. She was wearing a beautiful new kimono of light pink with orange and red roses splattered about it. Both Sota and Shippo were in formal Hakamas and shirts. Sota sported dark blue hakamas and a light blue shirt with dark blue petals on the sleeves. Shippo was wearing green hakamas with a red shirt with green leaves in random places. _

_The four of them walked over to where Miroku, Pansy, Draco, and Sesshoumaru were standing. Sesshoumaru was in his usual attire but he chose to go without the armor for tonight. Pansy was in a light blue kimono with koi fish and water lilies on it. Miroku was in black hakamas and a dark gray shirt with a sleeping black fox on one sleeve and Draco was also in black hakamas but was wearing a white shirt with a black dragon wrapping around it._

_Everyone was mingling and Kagome was forced to dance with Princes and Lords of other nations. This made Miroku extremely jealous because still no one knew HE was engaged to Kagome. Sesshoumaru explained to him and Kagome had to at least make it seem like she was giving other eligible bachelors a chance due to youkai law. _

_Kagome was being twirled around by yet another Lord when someone cut in and spun her away from him. She looked up to see herself looking into the striking blue eyes of Koga._

"_Oh my gosh! Koga! It's so nice to see you! I can't believe it. Well I guess I can. I mean you are a prince!" Kagome laughed and noticed he wasn't in his usual loin cloth but was wearing very nice brown hakamas and green shirt with paw prints on it. _

"_It's nice to see you too Kagome. Although I'm not used to this appearance I can't say I don't like it." He smiled and Kagome frowned. _

"_Koga you better not start calling me your woman. I'm already with someone." She explained and he looked mildly surprised._

"_Oh I wasn't going to Kagome. Although I still think you should be mine but I realize that can never be. And I also realized that I've been suppressing my feelings for another in hopes that you and I would mate. Who are you with? I don't see a mark on you." He said cocking his head to the side._

"_Oh my gosh you finally asked Ayame to be your mate!" Kagome gasped and he nodded. "And um I'm with Miroku. He was changed into a kitsune by the jewel because he died and uh we haven't actually…mated yet." She said with a pretty blush her face and Koga laughed heartily. _

_It wasn't until about a half hour later that Inuyasha arrived with Sango. Who was carrying a baby. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and his brothers late arrival but said nothing for Kagome's sake. Kagome couldn't get over how precious little Kiori was. He had the dark brown hair of Sango with little brown doggy ears on his head and had the golden eyes of Inuyasha. When she saw that baby something in her clicked and looked over at Miroku talking to Koga. He felt her looking at him and slid his eyes over to her. As soon as their eyes locked they both knew what was going to happen that night._

_End Flashback:_

They've all come far since that day. She and Miroku mated that night for the first time. It was the most intimate experience of her life and Kagome touch the small scar on her shoulder affectionately. Pansy and Draco had just recently mated. Shippo and Sota were training to be strong youkai and Rin visited often. She had her own room now. Whenever Sesshoumaru went out to do something he felt was too dangerous for Rin to tag along to he brought her over to Kagome's palace where she stayed anywhere from a week to a month. So since Miroku moved into Kagome's room now that they were a mated couple they re-did his old room into a new one for Rin. The walls were now a soft pink, the carpet was white, and her bedding was light green with pink flowers on it. She had many fancy and play kimonos in her wardrobe and many toys for her to play with. The year had been a joyous one filled with happy times and beautiful surprises. But the most beautiful and happy news was something that had the whole kingdom buzzing with joy. Kagome smiled as she hugged herself.

She was pregnant.

Well I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel! Let me know what you think!

~Anelle


End file.
